kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Teikō's Eventful After-school (part 1)
Teikō's Eventful After-school (part 1) is the first chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke Replace PLUS adaptation of the -Replace- novels. Summary Teiko's first string is training while the girls on the sidelines spot Akashi who is approaching Midorima. Midorima, on the other hand, is stretching when he notices Murasakibara eating snacks during practice and scolds him. Murasakibara does't see how him eating snacks during practice is dangerous when Kise suddenly trips over the crumbs on the floor. Kise complains, thinking the floor was not cleaned properly when the girls offer to clean it up for them. Meanwhile, Aomine pointedly tells Kise that he didn't succeed copying him as he dunks the ball into the net. Aomine thanks Kuroko who passed him the ball, saying it's so much easier to score with his passes, while Kuroko claims that he would have scored even without his pass. Kuroko encourages Kise by telling him that eventually he will be able to copy Aomine, receiving a hug from the latter for the comment. The next day, Momoi is in her classroom talking to her friend about Momoi's refusal of the volleyball captain's confession. The two girls talk about love when Momoi's friend asks her if she already has someone she likes, causing Momoi to blush. The girl asks Momoi who it is but Momoi escapes, heading to the basketball practice which is the last one before the long exam break. When Momoi arrives, she is surprised to see that the team will be doing only basic training today. However, since it is Akashi's suggestion, Momoi understands since Akashi is always right with his reasoning. She watches from the sidelines when suddenly Kuroko appears beside her, startling her. She asks him why he is not training, and Kuroko replies that Akashi told him to only observe today. Momoi looks at Kuroko, hindered by her feelings and their validity. She is not sure if she is in love with him, so she decides that she will need time to think over the matter properly. On the court, Aomine dunks the ball from behind, surprising everyone. Momoi pouts knowing Aomine is showing off, but Kuroko on the other hand thinks that Aomine is amazing which makes Momoi smile. Kise approaches Aomine to ask him how he performed the move, but Aomine himself doesn't really know. Midorima comments on how Aomine should show the same amount of effort in his studies and that he has to pass his exams. Aomine is confident he will pass, but Midorima tells him that he has been watching him sleep in every class since he is sitting right behind him. Aomine replies he doesn't really remember who is in his class; Murasakibara expresses the same sentiment, making Kise pout since he is in Murasakibara's class. Nijimura comes to the group to scold them to return to practice, which the group does. After practice, Murasakibara approaches Momoi to tell her Akashi's message which is "walk home together with Kuroko". Momoi is startled and wonders if Akashi knows of her feelings towards Kuroko. She accepts the task and goes to the school gates only to find Kuroko with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko wonders why Momoi must walk home with him when Murasakibara tells him that Akashi must have his reasons. Aomine remembers the exams and asks Momoi to copy her notes. Still confused by the situation, Momoi asks if everyone will walk home with them. Aomine needs to copy Momoi's notes, Murasakibara needs to go to the convenience store, and Midorima wants to join them as well. Akashi decides to take his leave after leaving Kuroko in Momoi's hands to make sure he arrives home. The group decides to leave as well when Momoi stops them because she has the task of making sure Kuroko goes straight home without any detours. Aomine tells her he needs her notes, but she tells him they are not going in the same direction. Then Kuroko also asks if he can copy her notes, making Momoi change her mind and accepting to go with the group. The group walks to the convenience store when Midorima approaches Momoi and asks her of Aomine's secret to passing the tests even if he does't study. He concludes the reason is Momoi's notes which Momoi allows him to copy as well. Midorima explains that he is competing with Akashi who always scores higher no matter what technique and method he uses. Meanwhile, Aomine is talking to Kise, but when he finds the topic boring, he asks Kuroko and Murasakibara what they are talking about. Murasakibara and Kuroko were talking about a new flavoured snack which Kuroko tried at an arcade. He is deciding to buy it again, so that Murasakibara can try it. The group arrives at the convenience store, but they didn't find anything they were looking for because all the other Teiko students photocopying their papers here as well before the exam. Kuroko suggests to go to the arcade he frequently visits which has a copy machine and the snack Murasakibara is interested in, which the group agrees to go to, much to Momoi's dismay. Characters in order of appearance *Seijūrō Akashi *Shintarō Midorima *Atsushi Murasakibara *Ryōta Kise *Daiki Aomine *Tetsuya Kuroko *Satsuki Momoi *Shūzō Nijimura Matches featured Techniques used Navigation